


Red Drinks

by sherwoodfox



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen, Green Gables Heritage Place, Halloween, Prince Edward Island, Tourism, Vampires, cavendish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherwoodfox/pseuds/sherwoodfox
Summary: “I justlovebright red drinks.”
Kudos: 3





	Red Drinks

It was October 31st- the last day of the operational season for Green Gables Heritage Place in Cavendish, Prince Edward Island. The air was chilled and the sky overcast- bright grey clouds made a sullen promise of rain come evening, but for now the grass was dry, moved by a fast-flowing wind. 

There was only one visitor on site to mark the date. His name was John Harker- aged 25, he liked to think he was a professional photographer, but though he wouldn’t admit it to clients that notion was still a dream at best. Perhaps he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing- after all, he hadn’t told the Parks Canada staff member in the visitor’s center that he was here to snap pictures for a client- but he didn’t see the harm. A park was a park, right? It didn’t matter if the government owned it. And besides, he was alone on the walking trail, the one the signs had called the Haunted Woods.

Or at least, he thought he was alone.

Having captured a pleasant (if dimly lit) shot of an unusually contorted tree, he put his camera down, and was immediately startled by the sight of a teenaged girl standing on the path by his side. He hadn’t heard her approach- and moreover, her appearance was quite unusual…

...or perhaps it wasn’t. Harker put the pieces together quickly- red hair in twin braids, a wide-brimmed straw hat, an old fashioned dress. This was, undoubtedly, ‘Anne of Green Gables’.

“Oh, hey there,” he said to the girl. “They’ve got you working late, huh?”

“Working?” the girl echoed, turning her head to one side. It was strange, but at her appearance the wind seemed to pick up. The leaves of the trees rustled, the sound of their movements blocking out that of any traffic beyond. “I’m not working. I just came out for a stroll- the weather sure is lovely, isn’t it?”

Harker laughed without any genuine humour. He knew the girl was just doing her job, but personally he would rather she go away- he didn’t need a nosy staff member hanging around while he was working.

“I know, I know,” he said. “But I’m a little old for that. You don’t need to playact with me.”

“Oh, I’m not acting,” the girl replied. “I really am Anne Shirley.”

“Right,” Harker said. He looked down at his camera and flicked through a few of his last pictures without really looking at any of them. When this didn’t discourage the girl from standing by him, he reluctantly spoke up again.

“So...you live in Charlottetown?” he asked.

“I live here in Green Gables,” she replied. “This is my home. I have lived here for _over a hundred years.”_

...and Harker found he didn’t know what to say to that.

“All kinds of people come and go,” the girl continued. “And it's so interesting to meet new people! I never knew there could be so many ways of _being._ But I’m always here.”

Harker wanted to think that these were merely the exuberant ramblings of an over-excited actress, but the more he listened the less certain he was of this. There was something disconcerting about the girl- about _Anne-_ with her almost-too-pale skin and its smattering of dark freckles, the faded look of the old dress she wore. She smiled at him- what was that- were her teeth really so _sharp?_ Harker found himself wishing to edge away, and yet his feet did not obey him, staying planted to the ground.

“I’m really glad you came today,” Anne said cheerfully. “You know, I was just starting to get hungry.”

That did it- perhaps it was irrational, perhaps it wasn’t, but suddenly and without any doubt John Harker was _afraid._ His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his throat, and when he tried to run he found his legs were too weak, and he fell to his knees instead.

Anne licked her lips.

“I just _love_ bright red drinks,” she said. Then she sank her fangs into his neck, and the man thought no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ~~shitpost~~ joke I wrote for a friend. Unfortunately it’s only funny if you’ve been to the places in the tags (and even then, very mildly so).
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
